Try Again
by The Paper Luma
Summary: As much as you may want otherwise, it's kinda hard to ignore your soul. Kayla Diamond knows this better than anyone, as she embarks on a journey across Popstar. Set in the events after Kirby's Return to Dreamland. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ _Kirby and all the Kirby characters are copyright of Nintendo, and I give all credit to them. This is my first story, so please feel free to give comments or criticism, although please try not to be too harsh, okay?_

 _Author'_ _s_ _Note: This story is set after the events of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, and it's rated T for future events. I will try to work on this story daily or every other day, but no promises. (P.S., I am currently working on a cover picture.)_

 _Happy Halloween!_

 **PROLOGUE** :

He knew this would happen. Someday, it would all end.

Still, it hurt. Despite the scratches and bruises that were all over him, what hurt most was having to give everything up so quickly.

His attempts were more desperate now, firing at the young heroes without thinking about what he might be doing. Nothing mattered except staying alive, keeping the power over everything that he had so newly obtained.

"It's over, Magolor! Give up!" The familiar, high-pitched voice rang through the air. The voice that had first agreed to help him in his twisted plot, but now the voice that dripped with hatred. It was the voice of Kirby, followed by a triumphant yell as he thrust his left leg towards an incoming aura blast. His red bandana fluttered in the tense wind before blowing off and shattering. Magolor smashed against a wall and tensed. He was going to die now.

Or so our heroes thought.

Without anyone noticing, he created a huge green aura ball. It glowed with the power of a thousand suns. It connected with the dead.

He attempted to laugh. It came out as a choking, sputtering gasp.

The soul switch was working.

It happened all too fast, one moment he was there, and the next he was gone, ceasing to exist. The frail body of the Magolor disappeared before the eyes of Kirby and his friends. The body of the Great Magolor was no more.

Meanwhile…

At that exact moment…

There was a moan, a gasp and a scream from a young girl in a burnt house.

And so our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

_Yeah, I guess I lied. This. Was WAY. LATER. THAN EXPECTED. Like, a month later. That's not good. It mean's I'm not committed, but I want to be so badly. I have so much more in stock for you guys =)! Just... bear with me, okay? We all have our problems._

 _Here is the long-awaited first chapter. Enjoy! I promise I will try to get Chapter 2 out sooner. MUCH sooner._

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **NINE YEARS LATER….**

Let's start the story off like every Kirby story does.

Welcome to Dream Land!

This is a place with hills that have grass so green that it makes our grass look colorless. Everything lives in peace and harmony together. Everyone focuses on helping the neighborhood and the environment thrive, instead of focusing on war and greedy lifestyles.

And what better way to enjoy this beautiful landscape than how 10 year old Kayla Diamond is doing it?

Kayla sprinted down a hill, her chestnut brown hair flying behind her as she struggled to breathe from laughing too hard. Her foot landed awkwardly on the ground, causing Kayla to plummet to the soft grass. This didn't bother her at all, as she was able to change her position in the blink of an eye, beginning to roll down the hill.

"Kayla! You're too fast!" The familiar voice rang through the valley as Kayla gradually gained speed. Our short pink hero bounced cheerfully after her, chasing the young girl for whatever reason.

"Catch me if you can, Kirby! I could- oop!" Kayla's playful taunt was cut off by the hill turning into straight ground, which made Kayla come to an abrupt stop. She got onto her knees as she dizzily attempted to stand up. But not fast enough.

WHAM! Kirby ran headfirst into Kayla's side, knocking her onto her stomach. They both burst into laughter.

"Good heavens, are you two alright?" The worried voice of Meta Knight approached the pair. He ran up and looked the two over. "You look okay to me…"

"We were just playing, Meta Knight!" Kayla laughed as she helped Kirby up. "You've played this game countless times with us before!"

"Yes, but never so roughly…" Meta Knight began. He helped to dust Kayla off, then returned to whatever he might have been doing. No one really knows with Meta Knight…

"There you are, Kirby!" The voice of Waddle Dee broke Kayla's trail of thought. "I've been looking all over for you! If I were you, I'd get ready to prove yourself, 'cuz-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" The booming voice of the King cleared the hills as the chubby character came into view.

Waddle Dee smacked his own forehead with his stubby arm. "Too late…"

King Dedede angrily stopped beside Kirby. "I know you ate my 2:00 slice of cake, you miserable pink puffball! I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Relax, Dedede, Kirby's innocent!" Kayla explained smoothly as she separated the two bodies. "At 2:00, Kirby was with me! We made paper hats, see?" Kayla pulled a hat off the branch of a nearby tree, which had "Kayla Diamond" written messily in Sharpie.

"Fine, fine, you're off the hook… THIS time!" King Dedede snorted. "I have more important things to deal with anyway, and-"

"KAYLA! HELP!" Kayla swiveled her head around. Her best friend, Natalie, was sprinting at light speed across the grasses of Cookie Country. The messy, dirty-blonde hair of the eleven year old flew everywhere as she tackled Kayla to the ground. "We're all in trouble!"

"What do you mean, Natalie?" Kirby's voice dropped to a more serious tone as he attempted to help Natalie catch her breath. "What's bothering you?"

"You should've seen it!" Natalie was stuttering like crazy, pointing in every direction. "I-it was huge, and it just went crazy wh- AAAUGGH!"

Natalie jumped in a bush. Kirby looked around worriedly, if he knew Natalie, he knew that she wasn't fazed easily, let alone could she let anything do _that_ to her. Finally, Kayla directed his attention to something in the sky. Kayla was the first to speak:

"D-does that thing have… four heads?!"


	3. Chapter 2

_December 3rd! BOOM! See? I'm COMMITTED. xD Just ignore me. Like I said in the previous chapter, we all have our problems._

 _I received a good question from_ _ **Indigo Puff**_ _that asks "Just who exactly is Kayla?" Kayla is the main OC, and I'm mostly using this chapter to talk about Kayla and her relation to Kirby, but many more secrets that Kayla's "hiding" will reveal as the story truly unfolds… (I can assure you askers right now that Kayla is not just some random OC.)_

 _Chapter 2! Happy reading! =)_

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _I had just realized the wreckage around me. Cookie Country wasn't the beautiful valley it once was. There was fire everywhere, huge patches of de-rooted trees and grass where there was nothing there and everywhere the four of us looked was littered with debris, soot or something unrecognizable. I was now fully regretting the past week or so, as it resulted in this._

 _"There must have been a battle," Meta Knight observed as he cautiously explored the terrain. Waddle Dee nodded._

 _"The citizens must have tried to fight back..." I concluded Meta Knight's theory as I observed some of the bodies that were jumbled in a shack. It was obvious they had taken hits from the host of the Master Crown. "...In that short time when Magolor tried to take over Popstar."_

 _The evidence of my realization became more and more clear as Meta Knight, Waddle Dee and I continued to explore the wreckage. The paranoid King Dedede had left us, running off to check on his castle. We were horrified at what we saw._

 _People and creatures of all types were lying dead in every corner, along with the remains of villages large and small and vast valleys. The people that were alive were either so busy swearing vengeance that they were unaware of their surroundings, screaming or trying to scream, or didn't really know that anything bad had happened._

 _It took us a while to calm down and aid all the hurt to the best of our ability. Some didn't make it past that point, others were still whacked out of their senses, others yet healed completely and thanked us dearly for our help. We had cleared a little less than half of Cookie Country as the sun started to dip below the horizon._

 _Then, something caught the corner of Meta Knight's eye. A purple light, slowly rising in the distance. "Kirby! Over there!" His voice was rough and demanding. "That's the smoke that Magolor' attacks give off!"_

 _"Oh, jeez, you're right..." My voice was shaky as I began to run over to the source as fast as I could. We were getting nowhere, so eventually Meta Knight took charge and flew us all over. We were there in no time flat, only to find much burnt wood and a large figure in red._

 _Waddle Dee gasped in horror. "That's the King!" He cried. We touched down and ran towards the still body of King Dedede amidst what looked like it used to be a house. Waddle Dee was about to say something, when the next voice surprised them._

 _"Shhhhhh." Come see this. Dedede whispered. We crowded around the bundled figure ahead._

 _A baby girl._

"Stop it! That _hurts!_ " Kayla wiggled her leg back and forth in an attempt to throw Kirby off of it.

"Shhhhhhhh." Kirby held on harder and continued to wrap gauze around her leg. "I assure you, when your leg's healed back up in only a week, you'll thank me."

Kayla shifted into a more comfortable position and took a deep breath. "Kirby? Why did that thing, Landia, you called it, attack us? I thought you said that it was your friend and that it helped you…"

"That's enough, Kayla." Kirby dropped his voice to the serious tone and looked away. "To be honest, I thought the same thing. It's not like Landia to have randomly attacked like that, especially in our presence."

"But... Why are you worrying about me? You're much more hurt than I am! You need a doctor!"

It was true, he had gotten much more beaten up in the ambush than Kayla. One of his stubby arm was blackened and twisted awkwardly, he had a bloody scratch down his back and one of his eyes was blackened. Compared to him, Kayla was barely touched.

A soft smile formed on his face. "You know the answer to that question," Kirby whispered as he jumped on the table beside Kayla. "...because I love you."

Kayla knew this very well. Kirby had always been like a father to her, ever since she was about a year old, he found her in a pile of wreckage and adopted her after a war. He brought her home, cared for her and raises her, and she meant the world to him because of this.

In fact, he got beaten up protecting Kayla. Even Meta Knight, who did most of the fighting to drive Landia away, didn't get as hurt as Kirby did.

"I will always love you. C'mon, let's go see someone about that leg."


End file.
